I'll Never Forget You
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Ally has been away for two years. She lost contact with everyone. And she regrets it all. Now that she's back she finds out just how much she missed./ i know sucky summary but it is way better/\this is a sad story\ AUSLLY\ TREZ\


**okay this is sad it doesn't end well at all**

**I don't know why I always do this to Austin but whatever**

** there will be Auslly in it a bit later though**

**Hope you enjoy this**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I realized that the border lines didn't show up and a few mistakes<strong>

**keep in mind I did this at four in the morning after a hour of sleep**

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

It's been two years since I've seen Austin, Trish, and Dez.

I didn't mean to stop talking to them. It just happened.

I went to MUNY and ended with a boyfriend, Gavin. I tried to stay in contact with them. But I couldn't keep it up.

So now Gavin and I are going to Miami. He was coming with me to visit his sister that lives here.

I wonder if they'll be mad at me for not staying in touch with them. Will they even want me to be back?

I started chewing my hair. Of course they'll want to see me again. Why am I worrying so much?

* * *

><p>After landing at the airport, Gavin and I were going to my dad's house first.<p>

"I just know nothing is going to be the same. It's been two years since I last called anyone," I said to Gavin.

"Relax, Ally, I'm sure they'll understand that you were busy. "

I nodded, unconvinced.

As soon as we got there I rung the doorbell.

After a few minutes a woman answered it. Red hair, blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be Allyson," she said. French accent.

"Yes, but who are you?" I was trying to be polite. She opened the door wider so that we could come in.

"Who was at the...Ally?" My dad said coming downstairs.

I nodded.

"Ahem, well, this was unexpected, " he muttered, "Well, I see you already met Dianne. I tried to get in touch with you to tell you but she's your new step mother. "

I blinked in shock. "What else did I miss? Wait, don't answer that. Can you tell me if Austin and Dez still live in the same apartment together? "

Dad looked conflicted. "Well, yes, but I don't-"

I left before he could finish talking.

"Gavin can you drop me off and then go to the hotel?" I asked. He nodded in response.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the apartment door.<p>

It didn't take long for it to open. Trish stood there.

"Ally?" I nodded. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

She seemed to be getting over a minor shock. "Come in."

I stepped in. The place didn't look much different from the last time I was here.

" So where's Dez and Austin? " I asked.

"Austin...he's...he's in his room. He just went to sleep not to long ago. Dez is in Minnesota visiting family."

"Oh, I really wanted to see them. It's been too long." Trish looked away.

"I could wake Austin, he was...t-talking about you yesterday. " Did she stutter?

Before I could say anything she was gone to a room.

Not even five minutes later she came back. "Come on Ally. But just know he's been through a lot these past years."

I didn't know what she meant.

But that is until I saw Austin.

One of his eyes was bandaged. And his arms too. The cover was halfway on him so I could see a leg brace on his left leg. His hair looked way thinner. And he looked a lot paler than I remember.

He looked at me with his good eye. And then started doing sign language. But I forgot what little of it I knew.

"He wants you to sit with him," Trish said. I nodded blankly and went to sit at the edge of his bed.

He weakly moved to sit up. It looked like a real struggle for him until Trish helped him.

He loosely put his arms around me in a slight hug. I hugged him back carefully. I really didn't know what to do. Seeing him like this really made me kind of...blank.

"Austin get some rest. Ally will be here later. Okay?" Trish said to him.

He nodded and let me go, sending me a small, weak smile.

As soon as I was out of there I needed answers.

"Trish what the hell happened to him?!" I asked, or more or less demanded.

She sighed. "Well, you see, Ally. When you stopped talking to us Austin started getting this threats. Then his parents were killed. Last year he...he was kidnapped. We only found him last month. And we also found out about other problems he has. He has terminal cancer. They said if he let's the cancer kill him he may last until next year. He was beaten so much his vocal cords can't function well anymore. One of his eyes was badly cut. His legs were broken. Bruises were all over him. It was horrible..."

I just stood there trying to process what she just told me.

But the one thing that struck me was that Austin was dying.


End file.
